Kenwyn Jones
High agility Hand to hand combatant Athleticism Marksman |weapons = Providence Weapons Mouse's Gun |gender = Female |hair color = Black |eye color = Dark Brown |portrayed by: = Rutina Wesley}} Agent Kenwyn Jones is a former Providence cadet who first appeared in the episode Basic. She starts off practically an enemy towards Rex, but the two make up in the end. She later appears in the episode Lost Weekend, shown to have graduated from the Providence Basic Training as a lieutenant and joining Providence as an agent to accompanying Rex on a mission. History Backstory She was first introduced in the episode Basic. She told Rex that the reason behind her affiliation with Providence is because Providence had saved her family and shes repaying her debt to them. It seems to have a large effect on her, because she tends to take it very seriously. Season One Meeting Rex When first being introduced to Rex, like any other person, Kenwyn probably didn't think Rex would be so cocky and so overconfident. When taking courses and classes with her, Rex not only failed his classes, but tended to bring Kenwyn's score down with him. Kenwyn, being number one on the scoreboard, was then moved down by Rex. Strongly dissapoined, she walks past Rex saying, "Why are you even here?" ''Later, Rex apologizes to her, but she doesn't accept his apology. Training on battling E.V.O.s, Rex is up first. Thinking it was unfair for Rex to go in there with his abilities, Kenwyn turns the collars off that restricts the E.V.O.'s full potential. Instead, Kenwyn is sent in instead while Rex is sent to the demo round. Shocked to hear this, Kenwyn doesn't tell the truth and proceeds to take on task. Getting attacked, she tries her hardest to avoid them away and the E.V.O.s escape, including Weaver. Kenwyn is cornered and trapped by all E.V.O.s but is saved shortly afterward by her teammates and Noah. Rex defeats Weaver, and they climb him to get out. She watches Rex and understands that Rex is providence material, and he does his part so Providence could do theirs. Kenwyn then devises a plan to save Rex who is overpowered by E.V.O.s and capture them. They succeed, but Kenwyn is unfortunately trampled by an E.V.O. Rex saves her and she admits the truth to him, fully understanding, Rex doesn't penalize her. When getting rewarded for their hardwork, Rex lies telling their sargeant that Kenwyn saved them all just as she was about to admit the truth. Season Two Graduating from Basic Fully becoming an official Providence agent; Kenwyn, Rex, and Bobo are sent on a mission together to investigate a party being thrown by E.V.O.s. While on the mission, Kenwyn can sense Rex's uncomfort with Kenwyn's join. Kenwyn then states that she clearly isn't there to have fun. Throughout the party, Kenwyn finds it completely strange that E.V.O.s and human can associate with each other. She also finds it necessary to report everything to White Knight. She and Rex go their seperate ways and Kenwyn goes to investigate on her own. She runs into Sqwydd quite startled by him. Rex finds them and introduces both of them to each other. Kenwyn, who isn't so fond of this, acts nervously around him. But things shortly clear up. Shortly afterward, Kenwyn finds Rex asking questions about E.V.O.s getting threats. Kenwyn overhears him asking an E.V.O. about receiving threats. Kenwyn pulls him to the side and asks why he didn't tell her and that it should be reported to White. That being the exact reason why, Rex tells her that she needs to calm down and stop being so controlling because it isn't his first mission and that he's experienced. Dissapointed but understanding, Kenwyn realizes that he is the most experienced and says that she only wanted to earn his respect just like how he already earned hers. He tells her to just understand that everything isn't as bad as it seems. Ironically, Kenwyn and Rex then hear a nearby scream and they run to witness Sqwydd's powers going haywire. Sqwydd becomes unconcious and Kenwyn and Rex go into further investigation. Later on, Rex covers a preformance for Sqwydd in order to keep the party guests amused. Strongly dissagreeing, she believes that Rex will ruin their cover. In the middle of making plans to get who they're after, Rex sees Thump. Rex runs off and Kenwyn annoyingly runs after. While asking questions, Thump gets knocked unconcious by Mouse. Surprised to see this, Kenwyn and Rex go after her. Rex gets shot, and Kenwyn sucessfully stops her, discovering a E.V.O.-disguised human. They both hold her down for questioning and she tells Rex and Kenwyn about her dissaproval of humans and E.V.O.'s mingling. She tells them that her partner, whom is an E.V.O., is helping her fulfill this mission. Suddenly the party gets out of control with another overpowered E.V.O. Kenwyn tries to evacuate the guests whom are running around frantically. Afterward, an explosion occurs, and rocks fall to block the cave entrances and to hurt people, but Rex flies in just in time to allow the rocks to fall on him instead. Worried, Kenwyn runs to his aid and calls Providence for backup but gets no answer. With Kenwyn under pressure, Rex safely makes it out. More trouble brews, and Rex and Kenwyn run to people's aid. Kenwyn holds back Mouse and restrains her. Mouse admits that she has a 'bomb' and she tells Kenwyn that her partner is the bomb. Kenwyn then puts together that the E.V.O. enhances his own nanite powers to turn himself into a living bomb. She runs to find Rex and tells him Mouse's plan. The large E.V.O. charges through a cave wall and surrounds Kenwyn and Rex. Rex fails, becuse his weapons explode on impact, but since Kenwyn didn't have that problem, she jumped in into battle and threw him off his feet. Unfortunately, it recovered attempting to explode, but Sqwydd comes in and encloses it around his enchanced ink that can now turn solid. The explosion is halted, and everyone survives. The bad guys are captured and people leave. Back for White Knights interveiw, Kenwyn lies for Rex as he did for her in Basic, and tells White that Rex did everything by the book. White, finding this strange, thinks that they've worked well together and that he'll has to send them on another mission once more. Appearance Kenwyn is an African American girl with long dark brown hair that reaches her back and dark brown eyes. She always wears her hair in a pony tail and wears her usual providence uniform when working at providence. Other than that, she likes to dress very professionally. For example she wore a blouse and collared shirt with dress shoes when going on a small mission with Rex at a party. Personality Kenwyn is a serious, focused, hardworking providence agent. In Basic, Kenwyn was shown to be a hard working cadet and took everything she did far too seriously. She was top of her class which also shows that she has some impressive intelligence. But, ever since Rex joined her team, he brought her grades down, causing her to desend from being number one. Out of anger, Kenwyn tries to sabotage Rex showing shes also the revengeful type. In Lost Weekend, her attitude is clearly shown. Kenwyn is shown to be very uptight and controlling. Although it was her first providence mission with Rex, it was clearly evident that she thought she knew more. When Rex was burried underneath the rocks, Kenwyn became very worried and a nervous wreck, telling herself, "''Come on Kenwyn, keep it together" meaning shes not so good under pressure. Around the end Kenwyn sort of displays a bit of friendliness towards Rex. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Combat- '''First meeting Kenwyn in Basic, Kenwyn is only shown to be very agile and have great control in firearm and providence weaponry. In Lost Weekend, much is shown of Kenwyn's abilties. Being human, Kenwyn has no E.V.O powers, but she has great in hand to hand combat and gymnastic skills; having great physical strength and flexibility. Trying to catch Mouse, Mouse tried to defend herself by shooting a laser gun at Kenwyn. Kenwyn did numerous flips and tumbles that eventually took Mouse out. Taking the gun for herself, she put good use to it. In Lost Weekend, Kenwyn had also faught an E.V.O that was on a larger scale than she was. She fought it off by using her surroundings as a weapon. For example, using large rocks to push herself off to jump and fly at her opponents or simply launching the rocks at them in order to inflict greater damage. *'Intelligence- Kenwyn's intelligence seems to be quite impressive as well. It was obvious that she was doing great in the acedemic goals of Providence Basic Training and was ranked #1 out of all the other students. Not to mention, she even graduated top of the academy as the lieutenant. In Lost Weekend, she evidently put together the facts that mouse had given to her and figured out what Mouse's plan was with the Bomb E.V.O. Relationships '''Rex "You're right. You're the veteran. All I can contribute is what I learned in training. I just want to earn you're respect...the same way you already earned mine. Can't you understand that?" -Kenwyn admitting her true feelings to Rex Rex and Kenwyn are both providence teammates and are very good friends. Their relationship with each other has changed dramatically from where they first started. In Basic, when Kenwyn first meets Rex, she dislikes him miserably. Mostly because of the way he presented himself and how he made her grades drop from being number one. She tries to get revenge on him by turning off the collars, used to prevent the E.V.O's for using their powers, in training. Strangely things become mixed up, and shes sent to go training instead. Out of the frying pan, and into the fire, E.V.O's begin to escape. Kenwyn, Rex, Noah and the rest of the cadets try to help stop the E.V.O's. Kenwyn then saves Rex, but sadly for her gets trampled by a large Rhino-like E.V.O. Rex avenges her by attacking the E.V.O. and she admits to him that she turned off the collars and apologizes. Later on, while going to admit the truth to their leader, Rex covers up for her telling the Drill Sergeant that she saved him and stoped the E.V.O's on her own. In Lost Weekend, Kenwyn is introduced to the team and has graudated from Providence basic, which means that she and Rex will begin seeing each other normally. Going on a mission with Rex and Bobo to investigate a party set up by E.V.O's, things are awkward for Rex at first. Later on she admits that she only wants to earn his repect the way he already earned hers. The two socialize but continuously still butt heads every now and then. But along the way, they finish the mission and become closer than usual. She saves him by the end of the episode by lying for him the same way he did for her in Basic. 'Sqwydd' The two are first introduced in Lost Weekend. She gets startled a little by his appearance but only because she's new to seeing different E.V.O's on a regular basis. She greets him, but is a little bit disgusted by the ink Sqwydd secreted through his hands, wiping it on her pants later on. 'Bobo Haha' Kenwyn has nothing but a mere friendship with Bobo. When first starting out on a mission with Rex and Kenwyn, he only noticed her attitude. He later accepted her to being in providence because he throught it'd mean he'd have less missions to do. 'White Knight' Kenwyn doesn't have much of a relationship with White Knight. She only assumes that since White Knight is the leader, he is the solution to all their problems on missions. Every situation they encounter, White Knight is the first to call, but Rex tells her that White Knight really isn't who he seems to be. Triva *Her voice actor, Rutina Wesley acts in the famous HBO drama show True Blood as Tara Thorton. *There's actually a professional Trinidadian footballer (soccer player) named Kenwyne Jones who plays a striker for the Stroke City club. *Before joining providence, she gained the rank of Lieutenant while being a cadet. Category:Characters Category:Providence Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Providence Agents